Camino a la redención
by Kyosouryu
Summary: La historia del demonio que causo dolor al mundo ninja en busca de entregarle la paz que tanto tiempo y esfuerzo ha costado...


1.- JUUBI

No había mucha visibilidad ni tenia noción realmente de donde se encontraba, sin embargo Kyo sentía una extraña sensación de paz. No tenia noción de tiempo ni espacio; tan pronto se despertó se encontró rodeado de la mas absoluta oscuridad, pero se sentía tranquilo y al recuperar la consciencia se encontró en ese extraño lugar.

Cuando comenzó a incomodarse una voz surgió; retumbando en la inmensidad del lugar, sonaba tan clara que pareciese que hablase directamente a su mente y le susurro:

- Así que te decidiste a despertar…pensé que tendría que esperar un poco mas - Dijo esa voz tan profunda que de no ser por lo calmada que sonaba habría horrorizado hasta al mas valiente.

- Quien eres y donde estoy ahora - Dijo Kyo con un poco de temor a la respuesta de esa voz que le resultaba tan familiar.

- Lo único que puedo decirte por ahora es que yo soy tu y tu eres yo - Dijo la voz sin darle mas vuelta al asunto.

- No entiendo lo que dices como puedo ser tú y puedes ser yo - Dijo Kyo comenzando a inquietarse tras la repuesta y agregó:

- Dime tu nombre o no te seguiré escuchando - Finalizó Kyo mientras se concentraba esperando la respuesta.

- De acuerdo muchacho tu ganas esta vez - Dijo la voz sin mucho ánimo.

Se generó un incomodo silencio que a Kyo le pareció durar una eternidad, ansiaba saber la respuesta a su inquietud, necesitaba saber donde y por que estaba ahí, pero lo más importante era de quien era esa voz que tan familiar le resultaba y por que sus palabras que aun resonaban en su cabeza: "yo soy tu y tu eres yo"…tan centrado estaba que se sobresalto al escuchar un gruñido.

- Bien muchacho iré despacio para que no te pierdas por que es importante que escuches lo que te relataré…estas listo? -

Desde su desconocida posición espero la respuesta de Kyo pero al ver la cara de ilusión del muchacho; similar a la de un pequeño niño esperando a santa en navidad, suspiro pesadamente y siguió con su relato:

- Para comenzar de contare un poco de mi historia… -

Recordando su pasado, comenzó su relato ante la atenta expresión del muchacho:

- Para comenzar debo reconocer que no soy un ser como tú, mí cuerpo físico desapareció cuando un gran hombre lo dividió en mi alma en nueve partes y escondió mi cuerpo en la luna -

Los ojos de Kyo se abrieron de asombro cuando una gran figura salió de la oscuridad rodeada de una extraña aura púrpura.

Cuando la voz contemplo la actitud de Kyo decidió seguir con su relato antes de perder la atención del muchacho.

- Desde miles de años se me conoce como Juubi; la bestia de las diez colas, pero eso es agua de otro río. Tras mucho tiempo sin hacer acto de presencia en el mundo unos hombres me trajeron de vuelta y me usaron para causar muchísimo daño al mundo; quizás en el momento lo disfrute como un niño disfruta torturando a las pequeñas hormigas, pero tras contemplar a mis hermanos con los hombres con quienes compartían existencia , sus penas, sus alegrías, sus ganas de vivir y su incansable lucha por vivir ante las inclemencias de la vida misma entre en razón.

Después de milenios pude ver todo el daño y la miseria de la que fui responsable , realmente abrí los ojos ante mi propia existencia y mi influencia en esta vida, pero cuando me resigne a que lo mejor era desaparecer, apareciste y pude ver la oportunidad de redimir todos el mal que cause, pero antes tengo que decirte algo de mucha importancia.

Este mundo; mi mundo, es un mundo Ninja donde la gran parte de la gente es un Ninja con todo lo que la palabra conlleva. Son capaces de realizar técnicas de gran magnitud a través del empleo del chacra que fluye un su cuerpo y dedican su vida a ello, pero… -

Ante las palabras del Juubi, Kyo quien se había mantenido atento escuchando, se sobresaltó e interrumpiendo el relato dijo:

- Espera yo no se nada sobre ser un Ninja y como eso de " la bestia de diez colas", no entiendo a donde quieres llegar con todo eso… -

Antes de poder continuar, de la misma forma que él lo había echo el Juubi lo interrumpió:

- Lo de bestia es porque eso es lo que soy realmente una bestia y lo de diez colas es porque mi poder se refleja en las diez colas que poseo - Dijo enseñándole sus colas a un sorprendido Kyo y agrego :

- Por ser un Ninja no debes preocuparte, un vez que logremos ser uno solo nuevamente tendrás a tu disposición miles de años de arte Ninja a tu disposición, pero debes ser cuidadoso como no tienes aun la fuerza ni la convicción para manejar mi poder este puede destruirte y déjame decirte que si tu desapareces yo desapareceré y se perderá el equilibrio del mundo causando una catástrofe jamás vivida por este mundo. Es por eso que para manejar mi poder a la perfección deberás encontrar la respuesta por tus propios medios y forjar el camino que yo destruí .

Compartirás el mundo con el resto de la gente por tanto deberás mantener en secreto tu identidad como el Juubi, quizás no reaccionen bien ante tu existencia y puedan tratar de matarte.

Kyo comenzó a temblar ante lo ultimo mencionado por el Juubi, como podría hacer todo eso si la gente estaría dispuesta a matarlo solo por compartir existencia con el Juubi. Él no era culpable de lo que anteriormente allá ocurrido, pero el miedo y la desesperación se apoderaron de su cuerpo y temblando de pánico solo pudo gritar mientras sollozaba con desolación:

- Como esperas que haga tal cosa si todos trataran de matarme por lo que hiciste en el pasado, como puedo limpiar todo el daño si no tendré a nadie en quien apoyarme, como pretendes que sea yo quien traiga la redención a todo tu pesar…debe haber otro que pueda hacer eso si yo apenas puedo con mi propia vida, yo no…

- Basta ¡ - Gritó el Juubi cansado de la inseguridad de Kyo.

- Deja de darte lastima a ti mismo, nadie mas puede hacer esto porque esta es la razón de tu existencia. Naciste para redimir el daño que cause porque tu eres un nuevo yo; no una bestia, un hombre con la tarea de traer al mundo esa paz que aun no es capaz de encontrar y no estarás solo; yo siempre estaré contigo y encontraras personas con quienes compartir esa tarea porque ellos buscan lo mismo que tú -

Sin esperar la aprobación de Kyo, el Juubi se abalanzó sobre el fundiéndose con su cuerpo provocando tal revolución en el interior del cuerpo del muchacho quien se desplomó inconsciente.


End file.
